The Passing of the Rain
by Random Human 01
Summary: Not every death is a tragedy, something good might come...


This is the story of a death, but death is not the end of everything...

I can't get this out of my head!

Please forgive me if my stories are awful...

ENJOY! I hope...

* * *

><p>'Pitter patter pitter pat, there goes the rain drop that is fat! Hahaha… haha…' a child's voice was heard, sprouting out weird rhymes and childish laughter. The child was happy, smiling so widely that the corner of his lips almost met his eyes. The child was running in a blue raincoat in the rain, laughing and playing.<p>

People said that when you die you would see your life before you… and it's true!

Everything around him was in slow motion, moving so slowly that his head was spinning. He had no regrets as he watched his own life play before him. It started with him and his late parents playing in the park, the picnics the games they play and so much more, then followed by his mother's funeral, then his school days, the days he played baseball with his friends, the day he met them, the day he became more than what he thought he would be and the day that he finally found his strength. Then it changed, his adventures with them in the mafia game, the day he first practiced shigure soen ryuu and of course, his missions. Then, the scene changed again, he could here sirens from the distance, but nothing more, the sound was covered by the sound of laughter, he recognized it as the laughter from his friends, slowly the pictures faded from his mind changing into something else. The laughter had also faded, then all that was heard was a beautiful piece by piano that was played the last time he and his friends were all together and the last moments they had before separating. The pictures were so vivid that when it faded, his life also fades. Though his life is fading away, his smile didn't. Just then, he smiled a genuine smile with a lone tear rolling down his cheek. Even as death approach, he still had that smile permanently on his face for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Third Division, Seireitei…<strong>_

It was a beautifully calm and sunny day, a day where everyone will love to enjoy with a cup of tea, a picnic or just games, and rain never crossed their minds, never…

He was sitting in the front porch, looking into the sky, happily enjoying the beautiful view of his garden, he felt at peace, which was something that was hard to come by. While he was walking and admiring the flowers that are blooming, he felt a drop of rain falling onto his cheek, leaving a small line that resembles a tear. He smiled, he liked the rain and somehow, he had known that it will rain, you can call it instincts, but he could always tell if it was going to rain or not, and once again he was proven right. Gradually, the rain started to pour and soon it was raining too hard to stay out and he decided to go back to his cup of tea. It was raining, but somehow there are no clouds in the sky, the sun was still shining brightly through the thin veil of rain.

When he slipped back into consciousness, he was in a whole different place, his injuries had disappeared and time seemed like it had turned back. It was a peaceful place where he had woken up, with slight drizzle which eventually turned into a downpour. It was a beautiful sight, but he couldn't let his guard down. He explored the lands, not letting his guard down, and then he heard a song that came from a flute. The sound that came from what he claimed a flute was beautiful, it fitted perfectly with the weather, sunny, but rainy. He slowly approached the sound and followed it, only finding himself blocked by a large wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Some other place in Seireitei<strong>_

"It's rare to see such weather, I believe it's been a centuries since I've seen such weather, it is truly relaxing." Said an old bald bearded man while sipping his tea, he was sitting beside a woman with long black hair that was braided to the front.

"I guess so, it's been a while indeed." She said, smiling and sipping her tea, she is really enjoying it.

Not long ago, Seireitei was hit by a series of hollow attack and just yesterday were the hollows finally taken care of. Finally had they found peace for a while and the rain came in just the right time to wash away all the remains of the battle, all the blood that had been spilled and all the tension the people had…

* * *

><p>He thought that he could somehow find a way to get in there. He couldn't jump over it, it was too high, he had pondered about slicing he wall, but he didn't want to break anything, so he searched for the gate. When he found the gate, it was guarded by someone whom he thought as big. After a look at him, the guard let him in, just like that! Wow! 'The guard was really nice!' he thought, though he found the guard calling him something that sounds like taichou or something, but he dismissed it, he was trying to listen to the song. After a few turns and a few times faced with dead end, the music got clearer, though the source was not easy to find. He had gotten lost a couple more times until he found the source and it had taken quite some time, luckily though he was not really wet and the was just barely touching him. So, after maybe a hundred of dead ends and wrong turns, he found himself in a Japanese garden looking at a man playing the flute. He thought that he could just listen, but the man had noticed him and asked him to come closer.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked the man, still smiling.

"Haha… I just heard the song you played and I just want to listen to it more." He said a hand on the back of his head. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Not at all, I've never seen you before, and you don't seem like a shinigami from the way you dress." The man said, but his smile was not so happy anymore.

"Shinigami?" he's confused, "no, I was from outside the wall, the huge man guarding the gate let me in. I'm Yamamoto, by the way, Yamamoto Takeshi." He was smiling nervously.

"I guess I can't blame you or the gatekeeper, it seems that he had confused us. So Yamamoto-san, since you're here it would be nice to have a talk. I'm Asari Ugetsu, it's nice to meet you too." He said now a genuine smile graced his features.

"It's nice to meet you to Asari-san, your name sounds familiar." laughter came from Yamamoto.

"Haha… Really? Then, when did you hear it?" Asari asked, he was curious of where could the teen hear his name, maybe the Vongola had gotten really famous.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say, but since the man seemed so nice and there is a big chance that the man in front of him was Primo's rain guardian, he decided to say it. "Well, is it possible that you were the Vongola Primo's rain guardian?" he asked, his hand is on the back of his head again.

"Oh? You know of Vongola?" Asari asked, he was ge3tting more and more curious.

"Yes, I do, so were you?" he asked again.

"Since you knew, yes I was Primo's rain guardian; may I ask how you know such a thing?"Said Asari, he was still wondering, "Are you by any chance involved with the mafia?"

"Yes, I am, I am actually Vongola Decimo's rain guardian, there are multiple occasions when I would be compared to you." Yamamoto let out a small laugh.

"Really?" Asari was really intrigued, the Vongola had lived through the tenth generation, Giotto would be very happy! "Then I would like you to tell me about Decimo and his other guardians, and I'll tell you anything you'd like to know."

After that they started chatting animatedly, Yamamoto then talked about baseball and how he met Tsuna and the others, and Asari told Yamamoto about the first generation and they found a lot of similarities between the two generations. They also had a talk about why their faces were so alike, they could pass as twins, and that was proven when Yamamoto was let into Seireitei.

"It's really fun talking to you Yamamoto-san, but I have to take you to Yamamoto sou-taichou," said Asari, "you are not suppose to be here, so I've got to make sure that you don't get into any trouble."

"I guess we should go." Yamamoto said, as cheerful as ever.

* * *

><p>They went to meet the old captain to report that someone had gotten into Seireitei uninvited, though it was by accident. When they got to where the Captain Commander is, said old man was sitting on the tatami mat drinking tea calmly and had not thought even in his wildest imaginations to meet with someone with the face that is identical to one of the captains! To tell you the truth the Captain Commander almost got a heart attack! Just one captain in each division is bad enough, and meeting with someone who could be said as the mirror image of one of his captains is just, scary. "What is this Asari-taichou?" he asked, still shocked though.<p>

"Oh, him? I found him in the streets, he said that the gatekeeper let him in." said Asari, "I take him here to ask you what to do with him, he just got here and we can't blame the gatekeeper, since he had mistaken him for me."

The old captain nodded, and then glanced at the teen beside the captain. "You, who are you?" he asked, he can't feel any threatening reiatsu from the teen mind a fact the teen's reiatsu is also almost identical to the other captain and the teen was also oddly familiar in one way.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." The teen said with a smile, even his smile was identical to the one of the younger captain's. And it seems that the teen also had the same easy-going personality like the younger captain.

"Well then, I'm Yamamoto Gemryuusai Shigekuni, Captain Commander and Captain of the first division of Gotei 13. It would be better if you leave." said the old man. He then looked at the younger man in a way that speaks of only authority, though the younger didn't even flinch or show any fear. 'Impressive.' he thought.

Then just like that it seems that something clicked in the mind of one Yamamoto Takeshi, "Jii-san, your name sounds familiar, and it sounds like my ancestor's. Hahaha…" said Yamamoto, followed by his usual cheery laugh.

Then it seemed like a light-bulb moment for the old Yamamoto. 'That's why his reiatsu felt familiar, it's not just that he is really similar to one of his captains, but he is also his descendant, he also had the same surname!' all the puzzle pieces seemed to fit. "Yamamoto Takeshi, it seems that you are my descendant, then I will take you to training and then you will be a shinigami of the Gotei 13, you will choose the division you would like to be in when you were deemed worthy through your training." He thought that the younger Yamamoto is nice and seemed to be worthy, and if he's truly his descendant, he will be a great shinigami. So it's not hard to get to that decision for the old Yamamoto.

"Thank's, jii-san. Is it okay to call you that?" the younger Yamamoto asked.

"Yes it is fine, we are family, Takeshi." Said the old bald man, somehow he had taken a liking to the teen in front of him, the teen seemed strong and agile enough and got a decent amount of reiatsu. Not only that, it is nice to be able to meet someone of his family and it seems that the teen is a kind and obedient child, if not just a little bit too cheery, but nice indeed.

* * *

><p>And so, the two Yamamoto's became family and the younger went through a series of training and such, even if the younger felt that the training was not something he hadn't experienced before. Soon enough, Yamamoto Takeshi got to be a working officer in the third division of the Gotei 13, and soon enough, he was promoted to be the third seat.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading...<p>

I wanted to finish my other story 'After Death', but this story wouldn't stop nagging me so just think of this as a oneshot of some story about Yamamoto's death.

And to be clear, he died out of a car accident, an awful awful car accident.

If you would like similar stories with different guardians, tell me okay...


End file.
